


Symbiote

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Eddie is captured and used as a test subject. This is where he meets Venom, and togther they plan their escape.





	1. Meeting

What in the hell was he thinking? Sneaking into a government agency...Now look where he was.

Eddie was cold, and he was hungry. They were feeding him enough to keep him alive, and not a morsel more. Probably wanted to make sure he couldn’t run away, not that it really mattered. Even the day he was captured and shoved into this chamber he hadn’t been able to break the glass, no matter how much he banged on it. Nobody had spoken a word to him, and food was brought through a hole in the ground. He’d already tried, he couldn't break it. He’d only injured his hand trying. The next time the hole had opened, a roll of bandages had been there. That had been ages ago.

Now, though, he was too weak to bang on the glass or do anything. He could barely move, not that there was anywhere to go. The walls of his cylindrical glass prison were just wide enough that he could curl up on his side. It was tall enough that he could stand, and probably touch the top if he jumped. There was a hatch of some sort at the top, but he couldn’t see where it led.

Eddie didn’t know how long he’d been kept here. The lights were always on, and there was always somebody in the lab, watching him, taking notes, doing experiments. They shocked him to see how he would react, gave him anaesthetics and probably took notes on him as he slept. They didn’t always take notes on him, though, sometimes they took notes on what was in the cylinder beside his.

It was a black...blob. It was always moving, and it seemed to be trying to escape its prison as well. Always on the side facing him, though. Climbing, pressing, stretching...like it was trying to get to him.

Eddie spent his days either eating, sleeping, or watching the blob move. It was the only thing that moved at all, save for the scientists, and he refused to look at them, except to glare. He hated them. How could they just lock him up like an animal and do tests on him?!

‘One day,’ he promised himself, ‘One day I’ll get out of here and expose all of you sick bastards, and the fucked up shit you do here.’

His chance came later. He didn’t know how much later, because he couldn’t tell time or hours or days or anything like that. It felt like forever, but that didn’t mean much, all thingsconsidered. Suddenly the hatch in the top of his cylinder opened. He stared up at it, and into the pipe beyond. It was too small for him to crawl through. This opening seemed to mean more for the blob than for him, as the blob immediately raced up out the pipe in his glass cylinder...and promptly came out the pipe in his glass cylinder and landed right on top of him.

Eddie screamed and struggled, but already he could feel it seeping into his pores, into his bones.

“Get out, GET OUT!!” He screamed, but to no avail. For all his writhing on the floor, the blob had already taken over his body. He was cold, so cold, the blob’s touch like liquid ice, and he screamed again as though that would force it from his body.

 _You want out_ , a voice rumbled in his ear, _So do I. Cooperate...and I will get you out._

“Get out of me! Get out!”

_Without me, you will rot in here. Accept me, and together...we can be free again. I can feel how much you hate them, how badly you want revenge...Stop struggling, Eddie...We both know you’ve already given in…_

He could feel it stretching his body, testing him out like he was manipulating the strings on a puppet, and all his fighting was useless, barely slowing the creature down.

“Stop…”

_Stop struggling. You need me, Eddie._

...He didn’t want to admit it, but the creature was right. He was stuck here, alone and starving. This creature...It controlled him already, and fighting would get him nowhere.

“...What...what do we do?”

_You lie still. Let them think you are asleep. We will talk._

So Eddie stopped. He stopped writhing, he curled up on his side, forcing his body to relax. He felt the creature surround him like a blanket, and it was warm now, a hot bath instead of deathly cold.

 _Good…_ It purred in his mind, _With me surrounding you, you can whisper, and they won’t hear our words._

“Who...what are you?”

_I am Venom. And you are mine._

“I don’t-”

 _What you want doesn’t matter. You want freedom, I want freedom. Separate we fail, separate we die. Together...we might succeed. Cooperation is your only choice._ Eddie was silent for a while before he spoke next.

“How do we get out?”

_Patience. We are weak. First we recover our strength. Let them think we have succumbed to their desires. When the chance comes...we kill them all._

“Kill? But-”

_What you want doesn’t matter, Eddie. All that matters is what I need to get us out of here._

“What...what do you need?”

 _Food._ Eddie knew the only food that would work was human. _And a vessel for me to survive in._

“...Me.”

_Yes._

“But...I can barely move, how will I…”

_Your body is weak. I can give you strength enough to escape. After that, we can get you the sustenance you need._

“...I’m not sure I can make it.”

 ** _You_** _cannot make it,_ It stressed, **_We_** _can._


	2. Escape

There were other people held in cylinders, merged with similar symbiotes, but for some reason they all died.

 _Not strong enough,_ Venom told him, _Too weak to support the other._

The first one, Eddie could have believed was a tragic accident, a risk of scientific experiment. The rest…

“They know the symbiote will kill the human...but they’re trying to bond them anyways! Knowing full well they’re killing people…

 _Try again, fail again...Fail better. Human said that._ Venom seemed to sense that a reason behind the murder was not what Eddie wanted, and they spent a long time sulking.

“Will I...die too, eventually? Because I’m too weak to support you?"

_No. You would have died a long time ago._

They kept them in that cylinder for ages. Immeasurable periods of time, broken only by food and little bowls to do his business in being sent up. And the shocks.

_Shock coming, Eddie._

“How can you - HNNGH…!” Eddie jerked, the current ripping through him, though duller than before, he thought. It still left him panting and trembling.

_Can feel the current. They are trying to separate us. It won’t work._

“Then why did they shock me before they let you in here?”

_To cause you pain. To see how you would react, whether they should join us at all. Bigger shock coming._

“Ah, fuck...AHH!”

_...No more shocks. Power off. ...Tried to stop it hurting you._

“It...helped,” Eddied gasped, “Felt less than before we were bonded.”

_I am glad._

“Why do you care?”

_If you die, I die._

“The shocks won’t kill me. Question stands.”

_...Pain makes you weak. Need you strong so we can escape._

“Well...escape’s going to have to wait a few hours.”

_Why?_

“Gas coming.”

_Gas make you sleep._

“Yeah.”

The gas didn’t make him sleep, not at first. Venom covered him to try and protect him, but the gas was in the air and Eddie needed air to breathe. Even with Venom inside him, it was only a matter of time.

_Can’t stop it, Eddie._

“Take notes…” he slurred, even as he slumped to the ground, Venom cushioning the fall, “Th...more we...lern…” He was unconscious then, and Venom kept him shielded until the gas had dissipated and Eddie was snoring softly.

***

When he woke, Venom was on the ground beside him, squirming back and forth with what Eddie could only guess was excitement.

_We ate, Eddie._

“Huh…?”

 _Come on, Eddie, no time to sleep, we ate! Now’s our chance! Escape, escape!”_ The blackness was clouding back in, staying awake was much too hard…

 **_EDDIE!! WAKE UP!!_ **The snarl was accompanied by his body jerking violently as Venom tried to force him into a standing position, and then Eddie cried out as teeth punctured his shoulder as further incentive.

“OUCH!!”

**_WAKE UP!!_ **

“Ugh...I’m up, I’m up…” Eddie sat, looking blearily around, and frowned when he saw blood spatter surrounding their enclosure.

“The fuck…?”

_Thought we both slept. I showed them only one of us slept. I’m strong now, I can break the glass, we can escape and kill them all._

“You sure?”

_Now or never._

“True enough. What do I do?”

_Sit back and enjoy the ride._

Venom covered him completely then, and his vision distorted as he looked out through Venom’s eyes. Venom pulled their fist back and banged on the glass, and it cracked.

“It’s working!”

 _Together, we are strong,_ Venom said, pride in their voice. They hit the glass again and it shattered, alarms blaring throughout the facility. Venom was unstoppable, pouncing on everyone they saw and killing them before they could scream. Neither of them knew the way out so they roamed the hallways, killing anyone they saw. They took a wrong turning somewhere and ended up in a room overlooking their broke glass cylinder. A file folder of notes labelled **SYM-A01** caught his eye. Venom stopped, almost sensing his distraction, and reached down, peeling themself back so Eddie’s hands could handle the file. Eddie took it and flipped it open, reading the contents.

**SYM-A01. HOST: Brock, Eddie.**

**INITIAL TESTS: Alien symbiote responds to sounds at high volume and pitch. Can be used as a means of controlling the symbiote. Anaesthetic ineffective. Will not merge with animals. Can eat human food, but does not seem to digest as humans do. Further tests necessary.**

**Test subjects expire upon merging with symbiote. Need to experiment on a subject with a strong will.**

**HOST: Eddie Brock.**

**INITIAL TESTS: Subject responds well to anaesthetic. Displays energy even after days of starvation. Capable of rational thinking under stress. Becomes aggravated upon application of electric current.**

**ASSESSMENT: Suitable for introduction to symbiote.**

**MERGING ANALYSIS: Host resisted symbiote takeover for approx. Ten minutes. Host collapsed upon complete takeover, was completely covered by symbiote. No trace of host visible.**

**Success. Host and symbiote have bonded successfully. Host appears to talk to himself. Symbiote may be communicating telepathically.**

**INITIAL ASSESSMENT: Successful.**

**SYM-A01. STATUS: Stable. DAYS IN HOST: Seven.**

“Seven…” Eddie breathed in horror. Venom growled.

**Attempts to separate host and symbiote were unsuccessful. Host exhibited fewer signs of pain than before introduction to symbiote. Symbiote may be protecting the host. Symbiote also protected host from anaesthetic, but host succumbed upon higher concentrations. Symbiote protected host from injury upon collapse. Warrants further exploration. Host vitals are stable, despite exposure to lethal doses of anaesthetic. Symbiote may give the host regenerative qualities? Further testing required.**

**Upon exposure to further concentrations of anaesthetic, symbiote collapsed. Bonding with humans may create transfer of human failings: ie response to anaesthetic. Symbiote reverted to completely liquid state. Fully anaesthetized. Will use this chance to attempt to collect a tissue sample for analysis.**

“You...weren’t really asleep though…”

_I pretended. Made them think I was weak._

“Jesus...They were watching us from here the whole time...poking at us like rats in a maze...giving us cheese and shocks to get us to go where they wanted us to…” Eddie shook himself.

“...We need to go. Have to get out.” Venom covered their hands again, and together they raced off, finding the exit and disappearing into the night.


End file.
